familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jeanetta Arthur (c1861-1939)
}} Jeanetta Arthur, eldest daughter of Thomas Arthur VC, married Thomas Stickler (the son of Charles and Sarah) in Bristol on 20 October 1879. The 1881 Census showed them as living at 28 Parkfield Ranks, Pucklechurch, Bristol, and Thomas as an Engine Driver for the local coalmines. They later moved to 50 Parkfield Road, Pucklechurch, Bristol next to the former Methodist Chapel (Primitive Methodist Church) in a cottage now designated as 'Henleaze Cottage' 60 Park Avenue, Pucklechurch, Bristol. Below is the transcript of a 1929 Bristol Newspaper cutting of Thomas Stickler and Jeanetta Arthur's Golden Wedding: "On October 20th 1879, at St.Philip and Jacob Church, Bristol, the Rev, Seymour Harris united Jeanetta Arthur, eldest daughter of the late Thomas Arthur VC, and Thomas Stickler, of Pucklechurch, in marriage. Mr Stickler is much respected for the interest he has always taken in the welfare of Pucklechurch, the village of his birth, some 72 years ago. There were two children, a son and daughter, the son, unfortunately being drowned in Australia, where they still have two grandsons and one great grandson: besides three grandsons and one granddaughter in Bristol. In 1894 Mr Stickler was elected a member of the first Parish Council, and served as chairman for over 20 years, being also a member of the Board of Guardians and Rural District Council of Chipping Sodbury for 12 years. He was trustee and hon. Secretary to the Mr. John Atwell's Charity for the Apprenticing of Boys, and manager of the Church and Council Schools, holding this position for 37 years. Since 16 years of age he has been connected with the Congregational Church and still acts as deacon and secretary. Through Mr Stickler's activities, with the assistance of Mr Mark Whitwill, a public recreation ground was secured, and he has always taken on active part in local celebrations, and still enjoys the watching of cricket and football. For mans,' years, too, he acted as secretary of the local branch of the United Patriots' Benefit Society, and was honoured with the Society's Regalia and a gold medal for his 37 years service. In his many callings Mrs Stickler has been a real helpmate and it is of Interest to note that her father, Thomas Arthur, was one of the first to receive the Victoria Cross in the Crimean War, and was personally congratulated by Queen Victoria. Florence Nightingale saved his life. The Couple are still enjoying good health, and were in attendance at the golden wedding celebrations held on Sunday at their daughter's residence, 46 Strathmore Road, Horfield. Bristol." In 1910 their son Albert Thomas Arthur Stickler, named after his grandfather Thomas Arthur VC, was tragically killed by a crocodile having immigrated the previous year to Australia with his wife, Maud Lilley Burgess (1875-1962) and their son Harold Thomas Arthur Stickler also named after Thomas Arthur VC). Mabel, born in Pucklechurch, Bristol in 1895, the second child of Thomas Stickler and Jeanetta Arthur, grew up in the family home at 50 Parkfield Road, Pucklechurch, Bristol. Married a Mr.Bull and raised her own children in Bristol; three sons and a daughter).